


Vidcon

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [58]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Rewind brings his boyfriends to a convention.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Vidcon

"You know I _could_ have stayed home," Brainstorm fussed, "I would have been fine!"

"Baby, if I leave you alone for an entire weekend again you won't sleep a wink, and by the time we get back you'll be a sleep-deprived manic nightmare," Rewind reminded him, keying open the hotel door. 

"You don't know that," Brainstorm muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay," Rewind said, holding the door open for Chromedome as he dragged in their luggage, "You can just hang out in the hotel room. It's fine. Besides, it means I get to come back and look at you every night."

Brainstorm brightened and dropped his duffel bag down on the bed. "So what's the schedule for tomorrow, then?" 

"Domey and I need to get up early for a panel I'm speaking at, but you can sleep in as late as you want. We can do lunch at 1:30 if you want to meet us in the lobby?"

"Okay!" Brainstorm confirmed, sitting cross legged on the mattress while Chromedome dropped the rest of the luggage with a sigh of relief, "Well, what about dinner?"

"We're gonna have to grab dinner in the green room, unfortunately," Rewind apologized, "You can order room service? You can also go exploring. There's plenty of places to eat around here." 

"Are you sure you don't want my help with anything?" Brainstorm asked for the hundredth time.

"Nope," Rewind said confidently, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss, "You don't want to be in the limelight, then you're not in the limelight. Domey has done plenty of conventions with me, he's all the help I need."

"All I do is carry all his stuff and offer convenient excuses to get out of awkward conversations," Chromedome said, flopping tiredly onto the mattress, "Whirl's on camera duty so it's totally under control."

"I got you a badge anyway," Rewind said, fishing around his bag and pulling out a lanyard he placed on the table, "So if you wanna wander around or something, knock yourself out. I mean, fair warning, some people _might_ recognize you? So you know, don't forget that could happen, but, you can do whatever you want. Watch tv all day. That's fine too."

"I think I'll go look around a little bit," Brainstorm said, "I mean, just to see it." 

"Whatever you want," Rewind said, kissing his forehead before he turned to search through his luggage for his pajamas. Chromedome rolled over behind him and pulled him down onto the bed. 

"And I promise to cuddle you all you want when we get back," Chromedome reassured him with an aggressively fond nuzzle, "Rewind will almost definitely pass out the second he walks into the room." 

"Mmhmm," Rewind confirmed, pulling his shirt over his head.

"I'm sure I can find something to do," Brainstorm said, rolling into Chromedome's embrace, "I'll be fine."

* * *

Brainstorm woke up alone in the mid-morning, the bed too big and room too small. He flipped through TV for awhile, by daytime television had never much piqued his interest and he found himself boring quickly. He was relieved when lunch rolled around and grabbed the convention badge from the table before he left and shoved it into his pocket.

Brainstorm lit up when he stepped out of the elevator into the lobby and saw Rewind and Chromedome waiting for him, Whirl standing idly in the background. Well, Chromedome waiting for him, Rewind was clearly busy talking to fans. Brainstorm lingered by the elevator until they left to jog up and accept his hugs.

"Come on, I'm ferreting you back to the green room," Rewind said wearily, "I ordered from Applebee's since it's across the street."

Brainstorm perked up. "Oh! Did you get me a-" 

"I got you a ribeye, yeah," Chromedome interrupted as they turned out of the lobby and toward the attached convention center, "I know your order."

Brainstorm smiled, lacing his fingers behind his back, "So what have you guys been up to all day?"

"Mm, started the day with a Q and A panel, and then I had to meet up with some other creators about some collabs I promised to do, and then I was speaking at another panel on improving content accessibility, and now I'm here," Rewind told him.

"Look at me," said Whirl, holding a camera in each hand, one on a band around her neck, "I'm filming with two cameras like some kind of hipster who just got their photography degree." 

"You know you could actually _get_ a photography degree if you wanted," Rewind side-eyed her, "I _told_ you I'd pay for it."

"Christ, I ain't goin' to school again. I ain't even got my GED, Winders, you think I wanna go through the trouble? I already got the job."

"You won't have it forever! The YouTube bubble is a ticking time bomb. Besides," Rewind added, pointing his thumb back towards Brainstorm and Chromedome, "The second these two get fancy jobs with their fancy degrees I'm retiring and becoming a rich pampered house husband, thank you very much." 

"You know that even theoretically as a neurosurgeon I would never make as much as you _currently_ do making comedy vlogs on the internet?" Chromedome snorted, voice dry. 

"Still enough to pamper me," Rewind asserted.

"I'm happy to spoil you with my professor's salary, my love," Brainstorm preened, skipping forward to grab his hand, and Rewind gave him an irrevocably fond smile. 

"At least _someone_ will spoil me." 

"Hey, I didn't say I _wouldn't,_ " Chromedome scoffed, as they passed through the crowd, and Rewind flashed his badge at a security guard in front of a door. The guard opened the door and Rewind waved his group in with him.

Brainstorm thoroughly enjoyed lunch, takeout containers in a back room with a bunch of other tired presenters. Still, it was over too soon, and Rewind, Chromedome and Whirl were off to some kind of LGBT panel, and Brainstorm was back on his own to wander the event center by himself. 

This wasn't really Brainstorm's style. He had a deep inner craving to be known, but rather by name than by face. He wanted people to read his essays and his papers, he wanted people to credit him for his theories and his proposals, but he didn't really relish the idea of being recognized by strangers like Rewind seemed to. To that end he felt a clawing anxiety in his gut as he explored the convention center, dreading being approached.

He was lucky, though, and made it back to the hotel room to curl back up and watch tv unaccosted. He was still bored, but he was glad, at least, he wasn't alone in their big empty house by himself. He hated being alone there. It made him feel anxious, off kilter, and his brain obsessed over paranoid fantasies of being alone in that house forever. He'd spent so much time lonely and he didn't like how afraid he was of being lonely again.

He'd slipped into a nap at some point and only woke up when he heard the door open, glancing at the window to see it was deep into night already. Brainstorm pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Hey, baby," Rewind smiled, "Have a good day?" 

"It was alright," Brainstorm answered, "I walked around a bit." 

Chromedome walked right past Rewind and collapsed on the bed beside Brainstorm. "I'm exhausted."

"Well, yeah, you worked all day," Brainstorm chuckled, scooting over to rub his back. Chromedome sighed happily at his touch and Rewind immediately wriggled out of his shirt. 

"I'm ready to go to bed," he said, tossing the shirt on the floor and grabbing one of his night shirts, "I'm totally wiped."

"My tired boys," Brainstorm giggled, climbing up to sit on Chromedome's back and give him a proper back massage. 

"Jealous," Rewind commented, stepping into fleece pajama pants. 

"Well, be patient and I'll get you next," Brainstorm replied, giving Chromedome a pat to sit up a bit so he could pull his shirt off.

"You spoil me," Rewind sighed, crawling into bed next to Chromedome and folding his arms under his head. 

"I told you I would." Brainstorm ran his hands up Chromedome's back and then worked his thumbs into the muscle. Chromedome sighed and moaned quietly, obviously enjoying the attention. Rewind couldn't help himself and shifted his position so he could reach over and play with Chromedome's hair.

Brainstorm leaned down to kiss his partner on the back once he'd been reduced to a purring pile of goo.

"Your turn!" he announced, rolling Rewind over and climbing up on him next, "Gosh, you're tense. You've been working hard today, huh?"

"Mmhmm," Rewind hummed, "It's all the smiling, honestly. You don't want anybody catching any pictures of you where you aren't smiling so you just gotta be smiling all day. It's stressful."

"Sounds like it."

"Can't say he's not good at his job, though," Chromedome added.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Brainstorm replied, working his lower back. Beside him Chromedome yawned and crawled away to roll under the covers. "What's on the docket for tomorrow?"

"No panels 'til ten," Chromedome cheered quietly, "Thank god."

"Thank me, I scheduled it that way," Rewind mumbled.

"Very forward thinking of you," Brainstorm nodded, "Same time for lunch?"

"Same time for lunch," Rewind confirmed.

Brainstorm smoothed his hands back up Rewind's skin and then leaned forward to hug his middle and nuzzle his cheek. Rewind giggled and rolled into his side to grab him back. 

"I'm going to sleep with or without you two," Chromedome huffed from where he was buried in the covers and Rewind rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, _dear,_ " he sassed, and rolled away to pull up the covers and roll under them. Brainstorm wriggled off the bed and changed into his pajamas before he turned off the light and crawled back up to worm his way into his usual spot in the middle. 

Rewind immediately decided to big spoon and settled in against Brainstorm with a tired sigh. "I'm sorry I don't have anything else for you to do this weekend," he murmured, "I hate thinking of you sitting up here all bored and lonely."

"It's okay!" Brainstorm assured him, "It's only a little while. You've got work. I keep busy." 

"Mm," Rewind hummed, "When we get back home I'll make it up to you. I promise." 

"I accept these terms," Brainstorm replied with a playful wiggle and earned himself another kiss against the back of his neck. "Night. Love you."

"Love you, too," Rewind said, "Domey?"

Chromedome responded by snoring, and Brainstorm realized with a giggle that he was already out like a light.


End file.
